originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Bridges
Stringy's Catchphrase Samantha Ashanti Bridges is the titular main deutagonist in the Stringy and Mopy webcomic series. Background Samantha was born on November 8, 2017 in the South American country of Guyana after the death of her mother Jane Bridges. She moved to the United States two years after she was born due to her father wanting her to have a better life than he ever did; however, being born a werewolf, her powers come very much earlier than those who were recently bitten. At the age of 14, her powers enhanced to the point of her being able to fly after her discovering a powerful badge called the Badge of Zeta, a badge that allows her transform into a "divine werewolf" called Zeta which allows her to keep her consciousness while already enhancing her superpowers but for a limited amount of time. After meeting Mopy at a high school in Ghorgemire, Georgia, she saves him from a gang of bullies, befriends him and agreed to help him search for his kidnapped mother because "a hero never abandons the people in need". The Big Tony Arc In the start of Issue 1, Stringy senses energy from nearby. She transforms into her Zeta Superform and flies to the source, however she flew so fast that she ended up in Rio de Janerio, Brazil. She flies back, only to break the signature stature, setting everything on fire by accident. Back in the United States, she calls Snow White, her blood cousin, to stall while she flies back...until she arrives at least 30 minutes ahead of schedule. She aims her Badge, now glowing, ready to fire, warning a Kappa User, Victoria Jones, to surrender or fight. Either or was okay with Stringy (Issue 2). Appearance Samantha is a petite teenage girl with brown skin, long black hair wearing a black and white t-shirt with a stretched-in rectangle on the center, a grey cape, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. Powers and Abilities As a werewolf and Zeta User, she inhibits enhanced/peak-human strength, a regenerative human factor, enhanced/peak-human speed, enhanced/peak-human combat, enhanced/peak-human agility, flight, and can transform into a werewolf called Zeta. With the badge, it enhances her already established superpowers and gifts her energy manipulation powers. She is highly skilled in martial arts and has great prowess in utilizing firearms. One of her most prominent is two dual Berettas she always stores alongside her right behind her badge. Badge of Zeta The Badge of Zeta is a powerful badge crafted by the Egyptian Gods to bring goodwill and prosperity to all of mankind thousands of years ago. This badge allows her to strengthen her already established superpowers as well as adding in flight, energy manipulation, and astral-projection. With the badge, it gives the user the powers of a Zeta Werewolf. However, there is an additional feature that allows the user to change uniforms if they so wish using the Clothes Beam they scanned from the clothes they have scanned in. * Supernatural Strength: Stringy is strong enough to run through an upcoming locomotive, throw a bus like a frisbee, and tear down a statue without trying (Issue #2). * Supernatural Speed: In Issue #2, it is implied that Stringy has traveled at Mach 2 from Brazil back to the UnitedBB States. * Supernatural Memory: Stringy can remember extreme details on what happened at any point in the past. * Supernatural Senses: Her Badge has allowed her to sense energy from upcoming and close Therian Users. * Energy Manipulation: Stringy can utilize and shoot energy blasts at opponents. ** Zeta Blas'''t: A powerful blast that is strong enough to annihilate an entire town. *** '''Bullet Hell: Stringy's Bullet Hell ability can strike and destroy at heat seeking range. Personality Samantha is highly headstrong, adventurous and snarky all the same. She can be very demented, and a bit of a "smartass" to all of her adversaries but possesses a loving heart towards the ones she cares about often protecting them. However she can be a little annoying and clingy often driving people mad to some degree. She's also brash as illustrated on Issue #2, page 7 when she is in Rio De Janiero, flying off with tremendous speeds but turns around and (not only breaks the arm of the statue) but sets it on fire. Quotes Category:Human Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Girls Category:Stringy and Mopy